“Key value transactions” are data transactions in which a key to a particular value is stored at one location, typically in association with a processor, and the value associated with the key is store at a separate location, typically at a memory module separate from the processor. Modern computation and communication systems typically execute large numbers of such key value transactions. Therefore, fast execution of key value transactions is critical to reduce latency and increase the efficiency of system performance. However, communication systems may, at least unintentionally, interfere with key value transactions, by performing other transactions, thereby preventing the system from achieving fast execution.